Finding Timmy
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Wanda, a fairy, is overly cautious with her son, Timmy, who has a foreshortened wing. When Timmy flies too close to Earth to prove himself, he is caught by an explorer, and horrified Wanda sets out to find him. A male fairy named Cosmo, who has a really bad memory, joins Wanda and complicates a host of Earthly dangers. Meanwhile, Timmy plots his escape. (Based on Finding Nemo)
1. New Mother and Aunt

The scene opens on a beautiful meadow, as two sisters gaze at it from the front of their new house.

"Wow."

"Mmm."

"Wow."

"Mm-hmm."

"Wow."

"Yes, Blonda. I see it. It's amazing."

Wanda and Blonda Fairywinkle floated in front of a large two-story house, enjoying the wondrous view.

"So Wanda, when you said you wanted an open view, you didn't think you'd get a wide open view, did you?"

Blonda took a deep breath.

"Ah. A fairy can breath out here. Did your sister deliver, or did your sister deliver?"

"Oh, my sister delivered."

"And let me remind you, it wasn't easy."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Because a lot of other fairies had their eyes on this place."

"You better believe they did, every single one of them."

"Mm-hmm," Wanda grabbed her arm and floated them to the other side of the house, "You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome."

It certainly was. There were mothers walking down the street and talking to one another while they pushed their babies in strollers. Older kids were playing tag. One couple sat on a bench in front of their house and kissed. And a young boy was helping his father clean the windows.

It was as perfect as it could possibly be.

Blonda glanced at her sister and noticed her frowning slightly.

"You do like it, don't you?," Blonda asked.

Wanda's eyes widened and she turned to her sister, "No no no, I do, I do. I really do like it. And I appreciate that you went through so much trouble to find this place for me. But Blonda," she floated to the back of the house and her sister followed, "I know the neighborhood is desirable with the great schools and the amazing view, but do I really need so much space?"

"Wanda, honey, these are your kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look look look," Blonda waved her wand and poofed herself inside the house, "They'll wake up," she opened the door and rubbed her eyes as if she had just woken up, "Open up the door and they see a _unicorn_ _!_ Grazing right outside their house!"

Wanda laughed at her sister's enthusiasm. She floated over to her and a finger to her lips.

"Shh, you're gonna wake them up."

"Oh, right, right."

They both flew inside.

* * *

Wanda slowly opened the door to the nursery and she and Blonda floated inside. There were six cribs in the room, each one holding a little bundle of joy.

They smiled as they watched the babies sleep peacefully.

"Aw, they're dreaming," Wanda smiled.

"You know, you still have to name them."

"Oh, you're right. I better go get that book on baby names," Wanda floated out of the room.

"I like Timmy," Blonda thought out-loud.

Wanda floated back into the room, " _Timmy?_ Fine, I'll name one Timmy, but I'd really like one of them to be Oprah."

"Just think, Wanda, you're actually a parent!," Blonda nearly squealed.

"Yeah," Wanda smiled. Then a thought came across her mind, " _What if they don't like me?_ "

"Wanda, darling, you have six children," Blonda floated out the door, "Odds are, at least one is bound to like you."

Wanda sighed as she left the room herself, "Probably right. What was I even thinking? They're my children, of course they'll love me."

As she finished her last sentence, she opened the front door to get some fresh air.

But she stopped at the door frame.

She looked around, and the once happy environment was now empty.

"Where'd everybody go?"

She turned around and saw a swirl of blonde hair from the back porch.

* * *

Wanda opened the back door, "Hey Blonda, did you see where the neighbors went?"

Blonda didn't answer.

She just floated in mid-air, her eyes as wide as dinner plates as she looked upwards.

Wanda looked at her questionably. She looked up at where her sister was staring.

Wanda gasped.

A gigantic, purple dragon, as tall as Wanda's house, was looking down at them with a hungry look in his eyes. A small flame escaped from his nose.

" _Blonda, get inside the house, Blonda,_ " Wanda whisper-shouted.

Blonda didn't move.

" _Blonda, the kids will be fine. Just get inside, you, right now._ "

...

...

...

Blonda darted towards the door.

The dragon roared and began to strike.

"NO!"

Wanda tried to save her sister, but the dragon swung its large tail, and Wanda crashed through the window and hit her head against the wall.

She fell to the floor, unconscious.

 _ **ROAR!**_

* * *

Hours later, the sun had gone down and nighttime had begun.

Wanda still laid on the floor. She seemed to be coming out of it, as she began muttering to herself.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she immediately got up.

"BLONDA!"

* * *

She flew up the stairs, and her eyes darted around the area. The dragon had destroyed much of the beautiful house.

Her eyes landed on the nursery. The door was open a crack.

"Blonda?"

Wanda slowly floated towards the nursery door.

She opened it up all the way, and gasped in horror.

All of the cribs were either broken, knocked over, or burned by dragon fire.

And none of the babies were there.

She looked down at the floor and gasped again.

Blonde's feather boa lay on the floor, partly burnt.

She picked it up, dumbfounded.

"Blonda," she sniffed.

Her sister was the only family she had left after her father passed away, and now she was gone too.

Wanda sat down and put her face in her hands. She began sobbing her heart out.

Her parents were gone, her sister was gone, and all of her children were gone.

Suddenly, she heard the faint sound of a baby crying.

Wanda stopped crying and looked around the room in confusion.

Then she realized the sound was coming from the closet.

She floated over to it and opened it up.

There was one of her children, wrapped up in a pink blanket crying.

Wanda had no idea how he ended up in there, but just to see one of her children still alive made Wanda ecstatic.

She carefully lifted him up and cradled her infant son in her arms.

"There there. It's ok, mommy's here. Mommy's got you."

She stroked the small patch of brown hair atop his head.

He stopped crying and looked up at his mother with big blue eyes.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. _Timmy_."


	2. First Day of School

_**~10 years later~**_

* * *

"First day of school! It's the first day of school!"

A ten-year-old Timmy flew around his mother's room while she slept in her bed.

He tugged on her arm, "Come on, it's the first day of school!"

Wanda pulled her arm back, "I don't wanna go to school, five more minutes."

"Not you, mom. Me! Come on, get up!," Timmy resumed flying around the room like he just drank a gallon of coffee, "It's time for school! Time for school! I can't wait!"

Timmy suddenly fell to the floor.

"Whoa!"

Wanda's head shot up, "Timmy!"

She flew out of bed and helped him up, "It's the first day of school!"

Wanda sat him down on her bed and started checking him for injuries.

"Where's the break? Do you feel a break?"

"No."

"Sometimes you can't tell because fluid rushes to the area, any rushing fluids?"

"No."

"Are you woozy?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?," Wanda held up three fingers.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Answer the finger question!"

"Three."

"Yes!," Wanda then noticed she had been yelling. She sighed and calmed down, "You're ok. How's the lucky wing?"

"Lucky," Timmy turned around, revealing two small wings on his back. One, however, was much smaller than the other.

"Let's see."

Wanda flew up a bit higher and raised her hand for a high-five.

Timmy flew upwards, struggling a little, and high-fived his mom.

Wanda rested her hands on her son's shoulders, "Are you sure you wanna go to school this year? 'Cause there's no problem if you don't. You can wait five or six years."

Timmy tugged on her arm, "Come on, mom, it's time for school."

Wanda pulled him back, "Ah ah ah, you didn't brush your teeth."

Timmy groaned.

"Do you want them all to fall out?"

Timmy glanced down at his two buckteeth, "Yes!"

"Brush."

Timmy sighed and poofed into the bathroom.

Two seconds later, he poofed back into the room.

"Ok, I'm done!"

He began to fly out the door, but Wanda grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Ah, you missed a spot."

"Where?"

"Right here!"

Wanda tickled him under his chin. Timmy laughed and tried to get away, but Wanda kept on tickling him.

* * *

Wanda and Timmy flew out the front door. After the incident ten years ago, Wanda moved to a new house in a more, 'private location.'

"Ok, we're excited. First day of school, here we go. We're ready to learn and get some knowledge," Wanda smiled enthusiastically as they floated in front of the house, "Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the world?"

"It's not safe."

"That's my boy. Ok, first, we check to see if the coast is clear," Wanda flew out, and back into the house, and Timmy followed, "We go out, and then back in. Then we go out, and back in. One more time, out and back in."

Wanda flew inside again, but Timmy stayed outside this time and put his hand on his hip as he watched the door with a bored expression on his face.

"And sometimes, if you wanna do it four or five times- -"

"Mom."

Wanda opened the door and flew out, "Alright, come on, sport."

Mother and son flew down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Hey mom, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a dragon!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Have you ever met a dragon?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"How old are unicorns?"

"Unicorns? I-I don't know."

"Sanjay from next door said that they live to be about a thousand years old!"

"Well, if I ever meet a unicorn, I'll ask it. After I'm done talking to the dragon, ok?" Wanda put her arm in front of Timmy when they arrived at a busy street, "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait to cross!"

A crossing guard blew his whistle and the cars automatically stopped.

Wanda and Timmy went across on the crosswalk.

"Hold my hand, hold my hand."

"Mom, you're not gonna freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you?"

"Hey, that goat was about to charge!"

* * *

Wanda and Timmy entered the pick-up area, where several other parents were dropping off their kids or waiting with them.

"I wonder where we're supposed to go," Wanda looked around the area.

A car stopped at the entrance and four children came out, saying goodbye to their mother on the way out.

"I'll pick you up after school!"

A small boy with glasses was minding his own business, when two bigger kids came up to him and one of them stole his glasses. They both started playing catch with them while the boy tried to get them back.

"Come on, you guys! Stop it! Give them back!"

Wanda glanced back at them nervously. She grabbed Timmy's arm and pulled him away, "Come on, we'll try over there."

They approached three women who were laughing about something.

"Excuse me? Is this where we meet the teacher?," Wanda asked.

One of them smirked, "Well, look who's finally out of the house."

"Yes, shocking, I know."

"Wendy, right?"

" _Wanda._ Fairywinkle."

"Sammy Carmichael," Sammy had long blonde hair and green eyes and a pink dress.

"Amy Einstein," Amy had dark skin, short black hair and blue eyes and a pink suit.

"Brandy McBadbat," Brandy had short brown hair and green eyes and a green shirt and blue vest and jeans.

"First day, huh?," Amy asked.

"Yeah, _literally_ my first day," Timmy said.

"Haven't you been to school before?," Sammy asked.

"Nope."

"Timmy's been homeschooled for most of his life," Wanda explained, "You see, he was born with a small wing, and I didn't want him to struggle at a regular school."

"Mom," Timmy said through clenched teeth.

"And the other kids might not have accepted it, what with him being a slow flyer and all."

Suddenly, young voices could be heard laughing from behind Wanda and Timmy. Brandy looked up towards the source of the laughter and glared as she yelled, "Chester! Get out of Mr. Johansson's yard, now!"

Wanda and Timmy turned around and saw three kids about Timmy's age flying around in someone's front lawn. Two boys and one girl.

The girl had long blonde hair with a pink headband and bow and a yellow dress.

One of the boys had dark skin and a white shirt underneath a blue sweater vest.

The other boy, who Brandy had called Chester, had short blonde hair, braces, a black shirt and a dark green jacket.

There was suddenly a poof of smoke and an angry looking elderly fairy appeared.

"Alright, you kids!"

The kids then flew behind his back.

"Huh? Wha-where'd you go? Where'd you go?"

The kids laughed and flew away.

"Hey mom, can I go play over there too?," Timmy asked with a hopeful smile.

Wanda frowned, "I think you'd be better off playing in the kid zone."

Wanda gestured to a very small fenced-in area, where little kids were jumping on little trampolines while the mothers watched. One of them suddenly fell off and started crying for his mother.

Timmy gave his mom a look that meant, 'Seriously?'

"That's where I'd play," Wanda smiled.

The kids from earlier suddenly flew over to them.

"What's wrong with your wing?," the girl asked, noticing Timmy's wing.

"He looks weird!," Chester laughed, only to receive a hit from his mother, "Ow! Hey! What'd I do?"

"Be nice! It's his first day," Brandy scolded.

"He was born with it, we call it his lucky wing," Wanda told them.

"Mom," Timmy clenched his teeth again.

The girl held out her hand and Timmy shook it, "Hey, I'm Chloe. And that's A.J. and Chester. Don't sweat about the wing. See this gap?," she pointed to a small gap between her two front teeth, "It actually formed on its own when I was little. But you can't really tell."

"I'm oxygen-intallerant," A.J. said before sneezing.

Chester floated up to Timmy, "I'm a bumpkin."

He smiled proudly, showing off his braces.

Suddenly a loud female voice could be heard singing.

 _Ohhhhhhhh_

 _Let's name the clouds, the clouds, the clouds_

 _Let's name the clouds in the open sky_

Everyone turned around and saw the school bus arriving.

"Mrs. Russell!," Chloe, A.J. and Chester all cheered in unison and flew towards the vehicle.

"Come on, Timmy!," A.J. said before flying off.

Timmy smiled and began to leave, but Wanda grabbed his arm.

"Whoa! You better stay with me."

 _Cirrostratus, Cirrus, Cirrocumulus_

 _All the rest are too deep for you and me too see!_

Mrs. Russell floated out of the bus as she sang, _'see!'_

She put sunglasses on and looked around in confusion, "Huh, I wonder where my class has gone."

"We're right here!"

"Over here!"

"Here! Right here!"

She lifted her sunglasses and pretended to be surprised, "Oh! There you are! Welcome aboard, explorers!"

She moved to the side and allowed the students to board.

 _Oh, knowledge, exploring is, oh, so lyrical_

 _When you think thoughts that are empirical_

Wanda and Timmy floated up to the bus. Timmy turned to his mom and whispered, "Mom, you can go now," and boarded the bus.

Mrs. Russell smiled as Timmy sat down next to Chloe in the front row, "Well, hello. Who is this?"

"I'm Timmy."

"Well, Timmy, all new students must answer a trivia question."

"Ok," Timmy shrugged.

"You live in what kind of neighborhood?"

"A suburburban area. A suburb-urb- -suburbanean!"

"Ok, ok, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorer!"

Wanda floated up next to the teacher, "Just so you know, he's got a little wing. If he's having trouble flying, I let him take a break for about ten, fifteen minutes."

Timmy floated up to them and and clenched his teeth once again, "Mom, it's time for you to go now!"

As Timmy went back to his seat, Mrs. Russell led Wanda off the bus and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, we're gonna stay together as a group. We'll see you later!"

Once Wanda was off the bus, the doors closed and the bus began to depart.

"Ok, class, please stay seated while the bus is moving. And remember, we keep our rabid-flavored treats to ourselves. That means you, Chester."

"Aw man!"

Wanda flew next to the bus and waved, "Bye, Timmy!"

"Bye, mom!," Timmy waved through the window.

"Bye, sport!"

Wanda watched as the bus disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Be safe."

"Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first timer," Sammy said as she, Amy and Brandy joined her.

Wanda shrugged and smiled, "Well, you can't hold onto them forever, can you?"

"Oh, I hope Chester doesn't try to hand out those rabies treats again when they get to the Earth Watch," Brandy worried.

"You just gotta let them grow up- -The Earth Watch?," Wanda turned to them with wide eyes. She gripped her pink hair, "They're going to the Earth Watch?! What are they, insane? Why don't we just kill them now and put them in a museum?!"

Wanda began to float off.

"Wanda, calm down," Amy said calmly.

"Don't tell me to be calm, Einstein!"

Wanda held up her wand and poofed away.

 _I'm outta here!_

The three moms watched with shock.

"Maybe we should've told her about the field trip _before_ the bus got here," Brandy thought out-loud.

"You think?," Amy asked with an eyebrow raised.


	3. Timmy Lost

As the bus flew across the sky, Mrs. Russell sang an educational song.

 _Ohhhhhhhhh_

 _Let's name the species, the species, the species_

 _Let's name the species that soar in the sky_

As she sang, Timmy looked out the window in amazement, "Whoa."

Timmy didn't get out much, so this was pretty cool for him. The view of the Earth from here was so beautiful.

* * *

About half an hour later, the bus arrived at the Earth Watch.

The Earth Watch was a small area of Earth fairies could go to see what the planet was like. It was concealed behind a magic wall so no humans could see it.

"Ok, the Earth Watch," Mrs. Russell announced as the bus stopped and everyone flew out the door, "Alright, class, feel free to explore, but stay close."

Suddenly, the teacher gasped.

"Exotic tree fungi! Gather!"

Everyone gathered around a tree with small mushrooms growing on its bark.

"Just these tiny little things can be very dangerous for trees. Why, last time I was here, I saw a tree that had..."

Timmy, Chloe, Chester and A.J. sat together and listened to their teacher talk about mushrooms.

Chester rolled his eyes and whispered to them, "Come on, let's go."

He floated away from the group, and Chloe and A.J. soon followed. Timmy watched them leave, and after a moment, reluctantly followed after them.

* * *

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Timmy had a little trouble catching up with them, what with his smaller wing.

Finally, he found them near the edge of the Earth Watch, staring out the magic wall, fascinated by something.

Timmy looked out as well, and his eyes widened, "Whoa."

The outside was much bigger and more open. There were more trees, more plants, and animals.

They all floated closer to the wall to get a better look.

"Saved your life!," Chester suddenly pushed Chloe away from the wall.

Chloe shrieked in response, and then suddenly her wand zapped her, causing her to skin and hair to become burnt, "Aw, you made me zap myself!"

Chester and A.J. just laughed. Timmy glared at them briefly, then looked out the wall again and saw something peculiar.

"What's that?"

Chester and A.J. stopped laughing and Chloe poofed herself back to normal as they looked back out the wall.

A few meters away was a large brown truck. But the kids had never seen one before.

"I know what that is. Sanjay saw one. He said it was called, uh, a tuck!," A.J. said.

The others looked back at it in amazement.

"Whoa," Timmy awed.

"Wow," Chloe commented.

"Cool," Chester smiled.

"That's a pretty big tuck," Chloe said.

A.J. suddenly flew out the magic wall, "Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the tuck."

He suddenly sneezed and flew closer to the truck. He quickly flew closer to the wall.

Chloe and Chester laughed in response.

A.J. crossed his arms, "Oh yeah, let's see you get closer."

Chloe shrugged, "Ok."

She flew about two feet closer to the truck than A.J.

"Beat that!"

Chester flew three feet closer than Chloe, "Come on, Timmy, how far can you go?"

"Uh, my mom says it's not safe," Timmy began until he heard someone shout.

"TIMMY! No!"

Timmy spun around in shock, "Mom?"

Wanda grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall. She looked at him furious, "You were about to fly around, unsupervised on Earth!"

"No, I wasn't gonna go- -"

"It's a good thing I was here. If I hadn't shown up- -"

Chloe, Chester and A.J. flew back inside the wall and floated next to Timmy.

"Ma'am, he wasn't gonna go!," Chloe told the mother.

"Yeah, he was too scared," Chester said.

Timmy glared at him, "No, I wasn't!"

"Look, this does not concern you, kids. And you're lucky I'm not telling your parents you were out there," Wanda turned her attention back to Timmy, "You know you can't fly well!"

"I can fly fine, mom, ok?!," Timmy said, starting to get angry.

"No, it's not ok. You shouldn't be anywhere near here. You know what, I was right," Wanda took Timmy's hand and began to fly away, "We'll start school in a year or two."

Timmy pulled his hand away and glared at his mom, "No, mom! Just because you're scared of everything- -"

"You're clearly not ready, and you are not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Timmy!"

Timmy crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

"I hate you."

Wanda gasped in shock. It was her worst nightmare all over again.

" _Theeeeeeeeeeere's_ nothing to see. Gather, over there," Mrs. Russell told the other students and flew over to Wanda, "Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a scientist, ma'am, is there any problem?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good flyer, and I just think it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised."

"Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me."

"I'm sure he is, but you have a large class and he can get lost from sight if you're not looking. Now, I'm not saying you won't be looking, it's just- -"

"Oh my GOSH! Timmy's flying out to Earth!"

Timmy had flown out the magic wall, and was making a bee line for the truck.

Wanda gasped, "Timmy! What do you think you're doing?"

Timmy paused briefly and glanced back at the wall.

"You're gonna get stuck out there, I'm gonna have to get you before something else does!"

Timmy frowned and resumed flying.

"Get back here!"

Wanda actually flew out the wall herself.

"I said get back here, now!"

Timmy arrived in front of the truck.

"Stop!"

Timmy turned around and glared at his mother as he floated by the truck.

"You take one more move, mister..."

Timmy held up his hand.

"Don-Don't you dare! If you put one finger on that truck, are you listening to me? Don't. Touch. The tru- -"

Timmy touched the truck.

"Timmy!"

Chester, Chloe and A.J. watched in shock and awe.

" _He touched the tuck_ ," Chester whispered with a bracey smile.

"You just flap your little wings right back here, Timmy."

Timmy began to fly back to his mom, still angry.

"That's right. You are in big trouble, young man. Do you hear me? Big..."

Timmy rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a human in a HAZMAT suit appeared behind Timmy.

Wanda's eyes widened, "Big..."

Chloe shrieked again as she and the boys watched in terror.

"Come on, kids!," Mrs. Russell quickly pulled them away from the wall.

Confused, Timmy turned around to see what was going on. When he saw the human, his eyes widened in fear.

"AAAH!," Timmy tried to fly away, but the human grabbed his arms and pulled him back, "Mom! Help me!"

Wanda watched in terror and quickly began flying towards her son, "I'm coming, Timmy!"

But before she could get to him, another human in a HAZMAT suit appeared in front of her, stopping her.

Timmy struggled to get out of the man's grip, but with no luck. Then the man took a metal ring clamped it around Timmy's chest. It started glowing and Timmy felt his magic drain out of him.

"Mom! Mom!"

Timmy screamed as he was taken back to the truck.

Wanda backed up against a tree as the other man held up a camera and snapped a picture.

"Oh!," Wanda was blinded by a flash of light. She shook her head to try to clear it, "Timmy!"

She shook her head again and flew after the two men as they went back to their truck.

"Timmy! Timmy, no! Timmy!"

The engine started.

"No!"

The truck drove off, blowing Wanda away in a cloud of dust.

Wanda fell on the ground, coughing. She looked up and saw the truck driving away over the horizon.

"Timmy!"

Wanda began flying after the truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the truck, Timmy was put in a cage in the back, the metal ring still stuck to his chest.

The truck suddenly hit a bump in the road, and one of the masks they had just been wearing fell off the truck, and landed somewhere in the forest.


	4. Cosmo and Dragons

Wanda panted heavily as she flew down the road, but the truck that took her son was nowhere in sight.

"No, no, it's gone. No, it can't be gone! No, no, no!"

She flew up to get a better look, "Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!"

The truck was still nowhere to be found.

"No, no, no."

She flew back down and saw some other fairies nearby, admiring the scenery. She flew towards them and asked them if they saw the truck.

"Has anyone seen a truck?! Please! A brown truck! They took my son!," everyone either ignored her, or shoved her aside, "My son! Help me! Please!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Before Wanda could react, someone had crashed into her, causing her to fall to the ground. She groaned in pain as she laid on the ground.

The fairy who had hit her was a male fairy with messy green hair, green eyes, a white shirt and black tie.

He rubbed his forehead as he looked at who he had just run over. His eyes widened when he saw it was a female, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

He floated down towards her.

"Ma'am, uh, are you ok?"

Wanda sat up and rubbed her head, "He's gone, he's gone..."

The male fairy rubbed her shoulder, "There, there, it's alright. It'll be ok."

Wanda flew back up, "No, no, they took him away. I have to find the truck!"

The male's eyes widened, "A truck?," he flew towards her, "Hey, I've seen a truck!"

"You have?," Wanda turned back to him and smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, it passed by a few minutes ago."

"A brown one?"

He held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Cosmo."

"Where? Which way did the truck go?"

"Oh! I-It went, um," he tapped his chin in thought, "This way! It went this way! Follow me!"

Cosmo flew in the direction he saw the truck go, and Wanda followed.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much!"

"No problem," Cosmo smiled as he led her down the road.

After a few minutes of flying, Cosmo started to fly around in little circles and swaying from side to side. He looked behind him and his eyes widened when he saw Wanda. He quickly turned around and resumed flying straight.

Wanda raised an eyebrow at this.

Cosmo glanced back at her again...

...and suddenly flew away in a different direction.

"Hey!"

Wanda tried to keep up with him, but he just kept flying fast around trees and rocks like he was trying to get away from her.

"Wait!"

This went on for about a minute or so, until Cosmo finally stopped and turned to face Wanda.

"Will you quit it?," he demanded.

"What?," Wanda asked as she caught her breath.

"I'm trying to fly here. What, is the Earth not big enough for you, is that it? You got a problem, girly? Huh? Huh?," Cosmo got up in her face, "Do you? Do you? Do you?," he backed away, "You wanna piece of me? Yeah? Oh, I'm scared now."

"Wait a minute- -"

"Stop following me, ok?"

"What are you talking about? You're showing me which way the truck went."

"A truck? Hey, I've seen a truck. It passed by a few minutes ago. It went, um, this way! It went this way! Follow me!," Cosmo began to fly off again.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!," Wanda poofed in front of him and put her hands on her hips, "What is going on here? You already told me which way the truck was going!"

"I did?," Cosmo's eyes widened, "Oh no..."

"If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny! And I know funny! I've met the April Fool!"

"No, it's not. I know it's not. I-I am so sorry. You see, I suffer from short-term memory loss," Cosmo confessed.

"Short-term memory loss," Wanda repeated, "I don't believe this."

"No, it's true! I forget things almost instantly, it runs in my family. Well, at least, I think it does," Cosmo tapped his chin in thought, "Hm, _where are they?_ "

Cosmo glanced back up at Wanda and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

Wanda stared at him dumbfounded, "There's something wrong with you. You're wasting my time. I have to find my son."

She turned around to leave, but she stopped almost immediately and gasped.

Standing right in front of her, was a colossal dragon, grinning wickedly down at her.

"Hello."

Wanda just stared at him in shock and horror.

Cosmo floated up next to her and smiled back at the dragon, "Well, hi!"

"Name's Bruce!," he held out his large hand, showing off his claws. Wanda and Cosmo quickly backed away.

Bruce took his hand back.

"It's alright, I understand. I mean, why trust a dragon, right?"

He began to fly away...

...then quickly spun around and snapped his sharp teeth right in front of the two fairies. They both gasped and instinctively held onto each other.

Bruce chuckled at their reaction. Afterwords, he leaned his head down and smiled wickedly.

"So, what's a couple of bites like you doing out here so late?"

"Nothing, we're not doing anything, we're not even out," Wanda quickly said after letting go of Cosmo.

"Great! So how'd you both like to come to a little 'get-together' I'm having?"

Cosmo flew up to him, "You mean like a party?"

"Yeah, yeah, right. A party. What do ya say?"

"Ooh! I love parties!," he flew back to Wanda and smiled, "That sounds like fun!"

"You know, parties are fun, and it's tempting, but we just don't have the ti- -"

Bruce suddenly picked them both up in one hand, "Aw, come on, I insist," he began flying back to his home.

Wanda smiled nervously as she and Cosmo were carried away, "Ok! That's all that matters."

* * *

The sky began to get darker as they approached the dragon forest. Cosmo spotted some dragon mines floating nearby, "Hey look! Balloons! It is a party!"

Bruce chuckled, "Mind your distance, though. Those balloons can get a little dodgy. You do _not_ want one of them to pop."

If Wanda could reach her wand, she might've bonked it on Cosmo's empty head. Could he not see they were about to be eaten by dragons?

Finally, they approached a dragon cave.

"Anchor! Chum!"

Two more dragons appeared at the entrance.

"There you are, Bruce! Finally!," Anchor smiled.

"We've got company," Bruce smiled wickedly.

"Well, it's about time."

"We've already gone through the snacks and I'm still starving!," Chum whined.

"We almost had a feeding frenzy," Anchor confessed.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Wanda shut her eyes and braced herself as Anchor opened his mouth...

* * *

 **RING!**

Wanda opened her eyes and realized she was still alive. She looked around her and saw Cosmo floating next to her, and Anchor and Chum on either side of them.

"Right, then."

She looked up and saw Bruce sitting behind a tall rock in the shape of a podium.

"The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge."

The dragons and Cosmo all raised one arm.

"I am a nice dragon, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fairies are friends, not food," the dragons all said the pledge.

"Except stinkin' Pixies," Anchor said.

" _Pixies?_ Yeah, they think they're so cool," Chum spoke in a monotone voice similar to the Pixies', "Oh, look at me. I'm a Pixie. I don't like having fun, but I think I'm cool anyway."

Anchor and Cosmo laughed.

"Right, then," they all turned back to Bruce, "Today's meeting is Step 5: Bring a Fairy Friend. Now, do you all have your friends?"

"Got mine," Anchor lifted his tail, revealing a small, terrified looking fairy who seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Hey there!," Cosmo waved.

"What about you, Chum?," Bruce asked.

Chum's eyes widened, "Oh! I, uh, seemed to have _misplaced_ my friend."

At the end of his sentence, part of a fairy skeleton stuck out of his mouth.

Wanda gasped.

Chum quickly put it back in his mouth.

Wanda watched as Anchor's 'friend' quickly flew away while no one was looking.

"It's alright, Chum. I had a feeling this might be a difficult step. Tell you what? You can borrow one of my friends," Bruce offered.

"Aw, thanks, Bruce," Chum grabbed Wanda and pulled her in for a hug, "A little chum for Chum, huh?"

Wanda gulped.

"I'll start the testimonies. Hello, my name is Bruce."

"Hello, Bruce," Anchor and Chum said in unison.

"It has been three months since my last fairy. On my honor, or may I be hunted down and made into furniture."

Anchor and Chum started clapping, and Cosmo soon joined in.

"You're an inspiration to all of us," Chum smiled.

"Amen," Anchor said.

As Chum clapped, he unknowingly hit Wanda.

"Right then, who's next?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Me me me me me me me me!," Cosmo waved his arm in the air.

"Ok, the little guy down in the front."

"WHOO!"

"Come on up here."

Cosmo flew up to the podium and Bruce moved out of the way.

"Hi, I'm Cosmo."

"Hello, Cosmo," the dragons said in unison.

"And, uh, well...You know, I don't think I've ever eaten a fairy," Cosmo shrugged.

The dragons' mouths dropped open. They started clapping like crazy.

"That's just incredible," Chum commented.

"Good on you!," Bruce smiled.

Cosmo let out a breath of relief, "I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"Alright, anyone else?"

Bruce looked down at Wanda.

"Hello, miss. How about you? What's your problem?"

Wanda flew out of Chum's grip.

"W-What? Me? I-I don't have a problem."

"Oh, ok."

He looked back at the other dragons and they all chorused, "Denial!"

Bruce flicked Wanda with his finger and she landed in front of the podium just as Cosmo left.

"Just start with your name," Bruce instructed.

Wanda shook nervously, "Uh, ok. Hello, my name is Wanda. I've never had a- -"

"Holy scales! We got a shaker!," Anchor suddenly shouted.

"Calm down, now, miss. We're harmless. How about telling us a joke, huh?," Bruce flew closer to the terrified fairy.

"Oh! I love jokes!," Chum smiled as he and Anchor flew up next to him.

Wanda rubbed her arm.

"Well, I actually do know one that's pretty good. I learned it back in school. There was this mollusk, and he walks up to a sea cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, but in a joke, everyone talks, so, the sea mollusk says to the cucumber..."

Wanda looked out the door to the cave and saw something familiar hanging on the low branch of a tree. It was the same mask that had fallen off the truck.

* * *

 _"Mom!"_

* * *

"Timmy!"

Wanda quickly flew out of the cave.

Chum began laughing.

"Timmy! Ha ha, Timmy!," he stopped, "I don't get it."

"Women are never too good with jokes," Bruce muttered.

"No no no, he's my son," Wanda said as she flew out, "He was taken by these humans."

Cosmo gasped and followed after her, "Oh, you poor thing."

Chum rolled his eyes, "Humans, think they own everything."

"Can't even agree on taxes," Anchor groaned.

Bruce began to tear up, "Now _there's_ a mother looking for her little boy..."

* * *

Wanda and Cosmo flew up to the branch with the mask.

Wanda looked at the strap. It had human writing on it.

"Ugh! What do these markings mean?"

* * *

"I never knew my real mother!," Bruce began sobbing.

"Come here," Chum hugged him.

"Group hug," Anchor joined in, "We're all bros here, bro."

* * *

"Ugh!," Wanda groaned, "I can't read human!"

"Then we gotta find someone who can read this."

Cosmo took the mask off of the branch and looked back at the cave.

"Hey look! Dragons!"

He flew back inside.

"Cosmo! No!"

Wanda quickly flew after him.

Cosmo approached the dragons just as Bruce was starting to calm down.

"Guys, guys, hey, can you guys read?"

"No, Cosmo!," Wanda took the mask away from him.

"Hey, that's mine," Cosmo pulled it back.

"Cosmo!," Wanda yelled as they began having a tug-o-war.

"Gimme!"

Wanda's fingers suddenly slipped and the mask hit Cosmo in the face.

"OW!," Cosmo held his nose.

Wanda gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Ugh, you really got me there, am I bleeding?"

Cosmo moved his hand to show her and then quickly held it again.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

Bruce watched with concern, "Cosmo, are you ok- -Oh."

He stopped when he caught the scent of Cosmo's blood and it traveled through his nostrils. His eyes widened and he grinned wickedly.

" _That's good._ "

Chum and Anchor gasped, "Intervention!"

Bruce opened his mouth to eat the two fairies, but Chum and Anchor quickly grabbed him.

"Just a bite!"

"Keep it together!," Anchor told him.

"Remember Bruce, fairies are friends, not food!," Chum told him.

"FOOD!," Bruce escaped and made a move.

Wanda grabbed the mask under her arm and flew out of the way. She looked back and saw Cosmo frozen in terror.

"Cosmo, look out!"

She went back and grabbed Cosmo's arm and pulled him out of the cave.

"I'M HAVING FAIRIES TONIGHT!"

Bruce flew after the fairies while his friends tried to stop him.

"Remember the steps, Bruce!," Chum yelled.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!

Wanda and Cosmo screamed as they flew through the forest, Bruce hot on their tails.

"Just one bite!"

Bruce tried to bite them, but they were too fast. They flew below the trees, thinking Bruce wouldn't be able to see them, but they forgot dragons have a great sense of smell.

"Hello."

Bruce found them in no time flat.

"AAHH!"

They flew away as fast as they could. They spotted a cave in the ground and flew inside. Once they did, a rock suddenly fell on top of the entrance, and Bruce couldn't get inside.

* * *

Wanda flew around the cave, frantically.

"There's no way out! There has to be a way to escape!"

* * *

Bruce pushed violently against the boulder.

* * *

"Who is it?," Cosmo flew up to the entrance.

"Cosmo, help me find a way out!"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to come back later. We're trying to escape."

He went to help Wanda.

"No way out! There's gotta be a way out!"

Wanda began to panic until Cosmo spoke up.

"Look, here's something!"

Cosmo found an old ladder leading out of the cave, with the words, "Escape Hatch," written next to it in human.

"Es-cap-e," Cosmo read the first word and looked at it in confusion, "Wonder what that means, it's funny. It's spelled just like the word, 'escape.' "

"Let's go!"

Wanda grabbed his arm and flew them out of the cave just as Bruce moved the boulder.

" _Here's_ _Brucey!_ "

* * *

Wanda and Cosmo flew out of the cave and arrived at the outskirts of the forest. They began to fly away until Wanda abruptly stopped.

"Wait a minute!"

She turned to Cosmo with wide eyes.

"You can read?"

"I can read?," Cosmo's eyes widened and he smiled, "That's right! I can read!"

"Well, here! Read the mask!"

When Wanda tried to hand him the mask, Bruce flew out of the cave and the mask got stuck in his teeth.

"AAHH!"

They screamed and flew away again.

Anchor and Chum followed them out.

"He really doesn't mean it, dudes. He never even knew his mom!," Anchor yelled.

"Don't fall off the wagon!," Chum yelled.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda flew into a tight space between some rocks.

"Oh no, it's blocked!," Wanda yelled.

They both turned around and saw Bruce trying desperately to get inside.

"No, Bruce! Focus!"

Chum stuck his head in between Bruce's bites.

"Sorry about- -Bruce, guys."

Anchor went next.

"He's really- -A nice guy!"

Wanda spotted the mask in Bruce's teeth.

"I need to get that mask!"

"You want that mask? Ok!"

Cosmo waved his wand and one of the boulders flew right into Bruce's open mouth, taking Wanda and Cosmo with it.

"No no no no no no!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

They both flew away from the mouth before they could be eaten.

"Quick! Grab the mask!"

Cosmo grabbed the mask and they both flew back into the rocks before the sharks could find them.

Bruce snarled and threw the boulder out of his mouth, launching it into the air, straight towards one of the dragon mines.

"Oh no," Chum worried, "Bruce?"

Bruce sniffed.

"What?"

His eyes widened when he saw the boulder about to touch the mine. He gasped.

"Fly away! Fly away!"

The dragons all flew away.

Wanda and Cosmo poked their heads out of the rocks. Cosmo frowned when he saw the dragons leave.

"Aw, is the party over?"

Dink.

The boulder touched the mine.

 **BOOM!**

When the mine exploded, a chain reaction began and all of them exploded.

The fairies quickly ducked back into the rocks.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Two pegasus sat on a cloud in Fairy World, mining their own business, until part of the cloud suddenly popped.

One of them glared at the other.

"Nice."

He flew away.


	5. The Tank Gang

"MOM!"

Timmy didn't know what to expect. One minute, he was trapped in a cage with a metal ring clamped to his chest, the next, he was being thrown into some little room.

As he sat up, he felt drained. No, seriously, he felt as if all his magic had been drained out of him. He glanced back at his wings. He tried flying, and thankfully, he still could. He sighed in relief, but then he remembered his current situation.

He had been kidnapped, his magic was gone, his mother had no idea where he was- -

Timmy felt his heart stop at that last one. If he knew his mother, she must be in hysterics right now. Timmy mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to be so cruel towards her? But then again, she was being a little harsh herself.

He decided he might as well find out where he was. He flew around and discovered he was in a large tank. It was filled with basic household furniture such as two couches, a lamp, a table, a few chairs, and a few extra things Timmy had never even seen before.

He heard the sound of people talking from outside. He approached one of the see-through walls and saw what appeared to be a dentist's office.

Suddenly, a large face was smiling at him from outside.

"Hello, little buddy."

Timmy yelped and hid behind a chair.

The man chuckled.

"Cute little guy, isn't he? I found him struggling for life out in the woods, and I saved him. So, how are we doing over here?," he walked away.

Timmy flew out of his hiding spot once he was gone. Nervously, he flew backwards until he bumped into something. He turned around and saw a large statue of a llama starting to fall.

"LLAMA!"

He spun around and saw another fairy flying towards him. He was a chubby male fairy with glasses, short, red hair, a striped shirt and green pants.

He quickly flew towards the statue and held it in place.

"My llama."

Timmy raised an eyebrow and turned to leave, only to see another fairy floating in front of him with her hands on her hips. She was a female with dark skin, long, brown hair, a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"He likes llamas."

"AH!"

Timmy quickly flew away and hid behind a couch. As he cowered in fear, he could hear voices murmuring from behind him. He was really starting to get scared now.

"Bark bark!"

Surprised by the sudden noise, Timmy flew out of his hiding spot.

The girl from earlier grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back. Along with the red haired kid, there were two more kids with them.

One was a skinny boy with short brown hair, a blue shirt and jeans. The other was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, a green sundress and brown cargo shorts.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down there, kid. There's nothing to worry about," the girl with brown hair told him.

"Aw, he's scared to death," the blonde girl frowned.

"I wanna go home," Timmy looked up at the older fairies, "Do you know where my mom is?"

"Kid, your mom's probably back at the factory," the girl with brown hair told him.

"Factory?"

"Yeah, like, I'm from the Fairy House."

"Fairy-o-Rama," the skinny boy said.

"Mail order," the llama boy said.

"MeBay," the blonde girl said.

"So, which one are you from?," llama boy asked.

"Um, Fairy World?"

"Oh, cool, Fairy World," he smiled and nodded. Then his eyes widened and he shrieked, " _Fairy World?!_ AH! He-He hasn't been decontaminated yet! Goddard!"

A mechanical dog suddenly appeared from behind the couch and barked twice.

"Bark bark!"

"Clean him!"

"Bark!"

He walked up to Timmy and a strange device opened up on his back. It sprayed blue cleaning spray all over Timmy until he practically glowed blue.

Goddard put the spray back up and went back behind the couch.

The skinny boy smiled, "Wow! The Big Cloud! What's it like?"

"Um, big and cloudy?"

"I knew it!"

The blonde girl pushed him aside and flew next to Timmy.

"You'll have to forgive Sheen, he's an idiot. If there's anything you need, just ask your Auntie Cindy. That's me! Or if I'm not around, you can always talk to my sister, Mindy."

She flew up to the glass wall and smiled at her reflection, "Hi, how are you?"

She put a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Don't listen to anything my sister says, she's nuts!"

"Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm!"

The girl with brown hair was wearing a pair of goggles as she looked outside of the tank. There was a small part on the bottom that covered her mouth, preventing the others from hearing her.

"Can't hear you, Libby," the skinny boy, or Sheen as the blonde girl had called him, rolled his eyes.

The girl now known as Libby took the goggles off and smiled, "I said we got a live one!"

"Oh boy, oh boy!," the llama boy flew up to the glass.

"Yes!," Sheen cheered as he pressed his face against the glass.

"What do we got?," Cindy asked.

"Root canal, and by the looks of those x-rays, it is _not_ gonna be pretty," Libby said.

* * *

"OW!"

* * *

"Dam and clamp installed?," Cindy asked.

"Yep," Libby said simply.

"What did he use to open?," Sheen asked.

"Gator-Glidden drill. He seems to be favoring that one lately."

Cindy kept trying to see what was happening, but her reflection was in the way, "Ugh! I can't see, Mindy!"

* * *

"You're getting a little too- -Ah! Ah! AH!"

* * *

"Now he's doing the Schilder technique," Libby noted.

"Ooh, he's using a Hedstrom file," the llama boy said.

"Carl, that's not a Hedstrom file, that's a K-Flex," Sheen told him.

"It's got a teardrop cross-section. It's obviously a Hedstrom."

"No no, K-Flex."

"Hedstrom."

"K-FLEX!"

"HEDSTROM!"

Carl suddenly puffed up like a balloon and floated to the other side of the tank.

"Um, a little help. Please."

Cindy rolled her eyes, "I'll go deflate him."

Cindy flew over to Carl and let out all the air.

* * *

"Alright, go ahead and rinse."

The patient spit into the sink.

* * *

"Ugh," Carl groaned, "The human mouth is a disgusting place."

 **THUD!**

A loud thud was heard from outside. Suddenly, a male ghost with snow white hair, green eyes and a black jumpsuit fazed through the window and sat down on the counter next to the tank.

"Hey Danny," Libby greeted.

"What'd I miss? Am I late?"

"Root canal and it's a doozy."

"Root canal, huh? What did he use to open?"

"Gator-Glidden drill."

"He's been favoring that one. Hope he doesn't get surplus sealer at the portal terminus," Danny turned his head towards the tank and noticed a new arrival, "Hello."

Timmy gasped.

"Who's this?"

Cindy flew over to Timmy and wrapped an arm around him.

"New guy," she laughed.

"He's from Fairy World," Carl said.

"Cool. I've been there a few times myself. Sorry if an evil ghost ever got into your house, you know how it is. Fairies gotta fly, ghosts gotta scare people."

"HEY!"

Danny's eyes widened. He turned around and saw the dentist looking at him angrily.

"No no no! They're not you're fairies. They're my fairies," he walked over to the window and opened it up, "Go on, shoo! Shoo!"

Danny quickly flew out the window without another word.

The dentist closed the window and picked up a framed picture he knocked over while shooing Danny out the window.

"Aw, the picture broke. This here's Vicky. She's my niece. She's gonna be eight this week," he looked at the fairies in the tank and showed them a cracked photo of a young girl with red hair holding a fairy in a plastic bag.

"Hey, little buddy," the dentist smiled at Timmy while the other four quickly flew away, "Say hello to your new mummy. She's gonna be here Friday to pick you up. You're her present. Oh! But sh-sh-sh. It's our little secret."

Timmy just stared at him in confusion.

"Well, Mr. Tucker, while that sets up, I'm going to care of some personal business," he set the picture up next to the tank and walked out of the room.

Timmy flew to the side of the tank and looked at the picture of Vicky smiling happily.

"Ugh, Icky Vicky," Sheen groaned as he and the others joined him.

"What? What's wrong with her?," Timmy asked.

"She wouldn't stop shaking the bag," Libby said.

Timmy took a closer look at the fairy in the bag. He was sinking to the bottom of the bag.

"Poor Nick," Carl frowned.

"He was her present last year!," Cindy began to tear up.

"Hitched a ride on the porcelain express," Libby said as the dentist walked out of the bathroom.

"She's a fairy killer!," Sheen yelled.

Timmy began to breath rapidly.

"I can't go with that girl! I have to get back to my mom!"

Timmy began to fly away, but he flew too close to the tank's filter tube and got stuck.

"AH! MOM! HELP ME!," Timmy screamed.

"He's stuck!," Cindy yelled.

They all flew up towards the tube to get him out.

"Nobody touch him."

They all stopped and turned towards the source of the voice.

It was a male fairy with swirly brown hair, a red shirt with an atom symbol on the front, jeans and sneakers.

"Nobody touch him," he said with a stern look. The others backed out of the way as he flew up to Timmy who was struggling to get out of the tube.

"Can you help me?," he asked.

"No. You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out."

"Jimmy!," Cindy began.

Jimmy glared at the blonde, "I just wanna see him do it, alright?"

Timmy began to whimper.

"Calm down. Just move your wings at a steady beat."

"I can't! I have a bad wing!"

Jimmy shrugged, "Never stopped me."

He flew in a circle around Timmy. Timmy gasped when he saw Jimmy's wings. One of them had been torn almost to its skeleton. But he was still flying perfectly.

"Just think about what you need to do," Jimmy told him.

A look of determination spread across Timmy's face and he started moving his wings as much as he could.

"Come on," Libby said as she and the others watched with anticipation.

Finally, with one last push, Timmy was out of the tube. He stared at the tube with wide eyes. He looked over at Jimmy and saw him smiling.

"Perfect."

Carl, Sheen and Libby flew over to Timmy to congratulate him.

"Yay!," Carl cheered.

"You did it!," Libby smiled.

"Nice squirming!," Sheen said.

Cindy smiled as she flew next to Jimmy.

"Wow. From Fairy World, just like you, Jimmy."

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded.

Cindy smirked when she saw his face, "Hm, I've seen _that_ _look_ before. What're you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking, tonight, we give him a proper reception."

"So kid, you got a name or what?," Libby finally asked Timmy.

He smiled.

"Timmy. I'm Timmy."


	6. The Mask

"Timmy. Timmy."

Wanda muttered in her sleep.

She and Cosmo had fallen asleep in the rock pile after the dragons flew away. But what neither of them had realized was that the rock pile was right on the edge of a tall cliff. And the ground underneath was about to give in.

Cosmo snored loudly before muttering, "Careful with that hammer."

This caused Wanda to open her eyes slightly, "Huh?"

She looked out the hole in the pile and gasped when she saw the cliff.

She flew back to get the mask, but it was stuck between two of the rocks.

"No no no no. What does it say?"

Some pebbles fell down into the abyss.

"Cosmo!"

Wanda tried to shake Cosmo awake.

"The sea monkey has my money."

"Wake up. Get up. Come on!"

More rocks fell into the abyss.

"Come on!"

Wanda grabbed his shirt collar.

"Yes, I'm a natural green."

"GET UP!"

Cosmo finally woke up with a start.

"AH! Look out! Dragons eat fairies! AAH!"

He was so shocked he flew right out of the rock pile, pulling out the mask which was around his arm.

Wanda flew out and grabbed his shoulders.

"Cosmo! You're fine! You're safe!"

No sooner did the words come out of her mouth, the ground underneath the rock pile finally gave in and broke off. Both fairies turned around and saw the rocks starting to fall down.

"AAAH!"

They both screamed and flew away as fast as they could.

They kept flying until they reached the other side of the ravine.

"AH!"

They turned around saw the rocks about to fall onto them.

"AH!"

They both instinctively held onto each other.

The rocks fell down all around them, but luckily, none of them seemed to have hit them.

After the rockslide had passed, both fairies realized they were still holding each other. They both let go and acted like it never happened.

Cosmo fake-coughed into his arm.

"Wow! Sure is dusty out here."

Wanda gasped and grabbed Cosmo's shirt collar again.

"The mask! Where's the mask?!"

They both looked down...

...and saw the mask falling into the abyss.

"NO!"

Wanda let go of Cosmo and quickly flew after the mask.

"No no, the mask! G-Get the mask! Get the mask! Get it!"

As she flew down into the ravine, she soon realized how dark it was getting. She quickly flew back up and sat down on part of the cliff, panting heavily.

Then she saw Cosmo flying down happily while humming to himself.

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, whoo-hoo!," as he flew down, his voice started to echo, "La-la-la-la-la-la. Wow, it just keeps going on, doesn't it? Echo!"

 _Echo!_

He flew back up next to Wanda.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?"

"It's gone. I lost the mask!"

"What, did you drop it?"

" _You_ dropped it!," Wanda glared at Cosmo. Her glare faded and she frowned sadly, "That was the only chance I had of finding my son and now it's gone!"

Cosmo frowned. He glanced down at the ravine and then looked at Wanda. He smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey Miss Grumpy-Wings."

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"When life gets ya down, you know what you gotta do?"

"I don't wanna know what you gotta do."

"Just keep flying, just keep flying, just keep flying, flying, flying," Cosmo started singing a weird little song.

He then took Wanda's hand and started flying down, all while singing.

"Cosmo, stop singing," Wanda asked as it started to get dark around them.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh, I love to fly!"

"Please- -"

"When you LOOOOOOOOVE to fly, you- -"

"See it's getting dark and I'm gonna get stuck with that song! Now it's in my head!"

"Sorry."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Cosmo, do you see anything?"

"AH! Something's got me!"

"That was me, I'm sorry."

Cosmo gasped, "Who is that?"

" _Who is that?_ Who could it be? It's me!"

"Are-Are you my conscious?"

"Uh...Yeah, yeah yeah! I'm your conscious, we haven't spoken for a while. How are you?"

"Meh, can't complain."

"Yeah, good. Now, Cosmo, I want you to tell me, do you _see anything?_ "

"I see...I see a light."

"A light?"

"Yeah, over there. Hey, conscious, am I dead?"

"No, hang on, I see it too."

They both flew towards the small light and stared at it in awe.

"It's so...pretty," Cosmo smiled.

"I-I'm feeling, happy," Wanda smiled, "Which is a big deal for me."

"I wanna touch it."

Cosmo touched the light. Once he did, it started floating away. The fairies flew after it.

"Hey, come back. Come back here, you!," Wanda asked it.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Gonna get you..."

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Gonna play with you..."

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Gonna be your best friend..."

Wanda's eyes widened.

"Good feeling's gone."

They had come face to face with a large furry beast with razor sharp teeth and a light on its head. It opened its mouth and roared at them.

"AAAH!"

They both screamed and started flying as fast as they could to get away from the beast, which was quickly chasing after them.

"I can't see! I don't know where I'm going!," Wanda yelled.

Suddenly, a flash of green caught her eye. She looked down and saw the mask caught on a rock below them.

"The mask!"

She stopped abruptly, causing Cosmo to bump into her.

"What mask?"

Wanda pulled him down before the beast could swallow him.

When the beast flew past them, everything was pitch black since the only source of light was the one on his head.

"Ok, I can't see a thing," Cosmo frowned.

The beast heard him and spun around. Its eyes landed on Wanda, who's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh geez."

"Hey look! A mask!," Cosmo said, noticing the mask for the first time.

"READ IT!"

Wanda flew away as the beast started chasing her again. Cosmo frowned when the light disappeared again.

"Uh, I'm sorry but, if you could just bring it closer? I kinda need the light."

Wanda led the beast in another direction, and the light was pointed towards Cosmo.

"That's great!," Cosmo smiled, "Keep it right there."

"JUST READ IT!," Wanda yelled as she avoided the beast's mouth.

Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, little miss bossy."

He turned around and looked at the mask.

"Uh...D. Ok! D, Crrrr, D, crock, crack, crackle..."

Wanda grabbed the beast's light and aimed it at Cosmo, who smiled in delight when that he could finally see the words clearly.

"Oh! Oh! The first line's D. Crocker!"

"D. Crocker doesn't make any SEEEEEEEENSE!"

Wanda screamed as she was flung into the air by the beast.

"Ok, second line. Uh, 37..."

Wanda held onto the beast's light for dear life.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me, please! I have a son!"

The beast opened it's mouth...

 **GULP!**

"Light please!," Cosmo yelled.

A red glow appeared from inside the beast. There was something holding onto it. He spit out his own light, which Wanda still clung to. She quickly let go and flew over to Cosmo, who was still reading.

"The second line's 37 Waxel Way!"

"That's great, just finish up her, please," Wanda said quickly as she hid behind a rock.

"Diiiiimmmss..."

"Just speed-read, that's it, speed-read."

Wanda looked up and saw the beast flying towards them.

"Dimmsdale. Dimmsdale! It's Dimmsdale!"

"DUCK!"

Wanda held up the mask just as the beast opened its mouth.

* * *

Moments later, Wanda was muttering quietly to herself as she held her head.

"I'm dead. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead, I died and I'm dead."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the beast. It had been caught by the mask and was now tied to the rock.

Wanda laughed and flew in the air.

"Whoo-hoo!"

She smiled and started to dance in place.

"We did it, we did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight, whoo!"

Cosmo smiled and danced along with her.

"Whoo! Eating here tonight!"

Wanda's eyes widened and she stopped dancing. She turned to Cosmo.

"Cosmo?"

"No no no eating here tonight! You on a diet!"

"Cosmo!"

"Yeah?," Cosmo turned towards her.

"What did it say? What did the mask say?"

"Oh, D. Crocker 37 Waxel Way Dimmsdale," he said without missing a beat.

Suddenly, Cosmo gasped and grabbed Wanda's shoulders.

"I REMEMBERED WHAT IT SAID!"

He released her and smiled.

"I usually forget things all the time, but this time I remembered! D. Crocker- -"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait!," Wanda stopped him, "Where is that?"

Cosmo shrugged, "I don't know. But who cares?!," Cosmo laughed, "I remembered!"

 **ROAR!**

"AAAAAAH!"

They both flew upwards while the beast was still trapped.

"D. Crocker 37 Waxel Way Dimmsdale! I remembered it again!"


	7. Timmy's Initiation

That night, back at the dentist's office, Timmy was fast asleep in a small bed that the dentist had placed in the cage for him. He had spent most of the afternoon getting to know his fellow tank-mates.

Carl liked to eat a lot when he was in the fairy factory, which caused him to be overweight. The workers used to let him watch TV in his cage, though the only channel he could watch was one all about llamas. He soon grew to love llamas and when he was sold to the dentist, he somehow managed to bring a large llama statue with him to remind him of his favorite animal. He has asthma and was allergic to almost everything.

Sheen was definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed. Like Carl, the workers in the factory he came from let him watch TV. The only show he got to watch though was one called Ultra-Lord. He became obsessed with the show and brought an action figure and a mask with him when he was sold. He claimed that the workers sabotaged his brain with TV and sugar, resulting in his low attention span and insane behavior. Timmy was also surprised when Sheen said that Libby was his girlfriend.

Libby used to listen to music all the time when she was in the factory, and never really watched much TV, unlike her male tank-mates. She managed to bring a pair of headphones with her when she was sold. She claims she can't live without music, or else she goes into 'music withdrawal.' She loves electronic gadgets and being stylish, and unlike the boys, she's very book-smart and sometimes plays the voice of reason among the group. It's unknown why she's dating Sheen, but Timmy decided not to question otherwise.

Cindy was molded into a 'perfect' fairy when she was in the factory. She was only allowed to do two things: Read and look in the mirror. Her reflection soon became her best friend. Literally. She named her 'Mindy' and called her her sister. Mindy was the only person Cindy ever talked to until she was sold. Most of the time, she could be very competitive, bossy, sarcastic and stubborn, but deep down, she's a sweet person who cares about her friends. She revealed to Timmy that she was dating Jimmy.

As it turned out, Jimmy wasn't from a factory at all. He was from Fairy World just like Timmy. And ever since he arrived, he had been trying to break himself and his new friends out of the cage and take them back to Fairy World. He was without a doubt the smartest fairy in the tank. In his previous life, he was a young boy genius who loved inventing things in his lab. He did bring one thing from home though: His mechanical dog Goddard. He used to be arch-enemies with Cindy, but overtime, he fell in love with her and they started dating.

Now after a _very_ long day, Timmy was fast asleep in his bed, hoping his new friends could help him in the morning.

 _"Psst!"_

A pebble was thrown at Timmy's head, but he didn't awake.

 _"Bark-bark!"_

Another pebble was thrown at him.

 _"Bark?"_

Timmy remained unresponsive.

Suddenly, a handful of pebbles were dropped on Timmy's head, finally waking him up.

"Huh?!," he sat up with wide eyes.

He looked to his left and saw Goddard standing next to his bed.

"Bark-bark!," he barked at him before turning around and walking off. Timmy stared at the robot dog in confusion until he walked back to him, realizing Timmy wasn't following him. A computer panel opened up on Goddard's chest and typed up the words, "Follow me," which Goddard read in English.

The panel closed and Goddard walked in the other direction, Timmy floating close behind.

As Timmy followed Goddard threw a forest of plants that he swore weren't there before, he could hear someone chanting in the background.

 _"Ah-ooh-wah-eeh-ah-oh-oh-oh!"_

Suddenly, they approached Cindy and Libby, who were standing on either side of them with a palm leaf in their hands. They waved their leaves on Timmy as he flew past them.

As Timmy and Goddard flew deeper into the forest, the chants got even louder. Finally, they reached an empty clearing surrounded by plants.

 _Poof!_

Jimmy suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke. He had his hands behind his back as he looked down at Timmy.

 _Poof Again!_

Sheen and Carl appeared behind Jimmy, chanting loudly. Sheen had a crown of leaves tied around his head and Carl had a skirt made of leaves wrapped around his waist.

As Cindy and Libby approached the chanting boys and stood next to them, the chanting finally ceased with a loud, "HOO!"

All was silent until Jimmy spoke to Timmy.

"State your name."

"Uh, Timmy?," Timmy answered, confused by what was happening.

"Brother Sheen, proceed," Jimmy said, flying to the sidelines.

Sheen approached Timmy and began speaking dramatically.

"Timmy, newcomer of buckteeth and pink hats. You have been called forth to the center of the Disappearing Forest to join with us in the fraternal bonds of _tankhood._ "

"...huh?," Timmy said cluelessly.

"We want you in our club, kid," Libby translated.

Timmy smiled, "Really?"

"IF!," he flinched at Sheen's voice, "You are able to fly through...the ring of FIRE!"

Sheen held up his hand dramatically, as if he was summoning something from the ground. All was silent for a few moments as Sheen was still.

"...Carl, the ring of fire?," he glanced behind him. He frowned and turned to glare at Carl, "Carl!"

Carl's eyes widened, "Oh," he quickly took out a small remote with a big red button on it. He began pressing the button quickly several times.

"You said you could do it, what's wrong with y- -"

 **WHOOSH!**

"TheringofFIRE!," Sheen quickly yelled again, holding his hand back up.

As he and Carl started chanting again, Timmy stared at the giant ring of fire that stood before him.

Carl's eyes widened as he saw the ring of fire and stopped chanting, "Ooh, pretty light- -OW!," he held his outstretched hand that Cindy had slapped.

As Carl resumed chanting, Sheen rejoined him by the sidelines and Jimmy stood on the other side of the ring of fire, waiting patiently for Timmy to make a choice.

All the while, Timmy just stared at the ring of fire, wide-eyed.

"Isn't there another way? He's a kid, for crying out loud!," Libby yelled incredulously.

Cindy covered one eye and looked away. She looked into the glass and saw her reflection, or 'Mindy.' She quickly covered Mindy's eye with the leaf she had been holding.

Carl began singing in a high-pitched wailing voice as Sheen's chants became faster.

Finally, Timmy put on a determined face, and shut his eyes. He flew straight through the ring of fire and bumped into Jimmy. The chanting and singing ceased as Timmy opened his eyes and smiled, Jimmy doing the same as well.

"From this moment forward," Jimmy began, grabbing Timmy's arm and turning towards the others, "you will now be known as...Turner," he decided, holding up Timmy's hand.

"Turner hoo-ha-ha!," Sheen and Carl chanted.

"Welcome brother Turner!"

"Turner hoo-ha-ha!"

Jimmy frowned, "Ok, enough with the Turner."

"Turner hoo...," Carl paused, noticing the stares he was getting, "Ba ba doo," he finished quietly.

"Ok, Turner's one of us now, agreed?" Jimmy asked, letting go of Timmy's arm.

"Agreed!," Sheen and Carl nodded.

"Then we can't just send him off to his death. Vicky's coming in just five days," as Jimmy spoke, Timmy nervously glanced at the cracked photo of Vicky sitting outside the tank, "So what are we gonna do?," Jimmy asked, getting confused looks from the others, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna get him out of here. We're gonna help him escape."

Timmy gasped and looked up at Jimmy, "Escape? Really?"

Jimmy smiled down at the younger fairy, "We're _all_ gonna escape."

"Jimmy please, not another one of your escape plans," Cindy frowned and crossed her arms.

"Uh, sorry, Jimmy, it's just, they never really work," Carl said, rubbing the back of neck nervously.

"Yeah, why should _this one_ be any different?," Libby asked.

" 'Cause we've got _him_."

Timmy looked at Jimmy, who was pointing at Timmy, "Me?"

Jimmy grabbed Timmy's shoulders and turned him in the other direction, "You see that filter?"

"Yeah?," Timmy nodded, looking at the large filter that kept the tank clean.

"You're the only one who can get in and out of that thing. What we need you to do is take a pebble inside there and jam the gears. Do that and this tank will get filthier and filthier by the minute. Pretty soon, the dentist will _have_ to clean the tank himself. When he does, he'll take us out of the tank and put us in individual baggies. Then we'll roll ourselves down the counter, out the window, off the awning, into the bushes, across the street and into the forest, where we will regain our full fairy powers and return to Fairy World."

Jimmy smiled and squeezed Timmy's shoulders.

"It's foolproof!"

He turned towards the others.

"Who's with me?"

"Aye!," Sheen raised his hand.

"Aye," Carl raised his hand.

"Aye!," Cindy raised her hand.

"Bark-bark!," Goddard barked in agreement.

" _I_ think you're nuts!," Libby frowned.

Jimmy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Look kid," Libby softened her look as she looked at Timmy, "No offense but, you're not exactly the best flyer."

"He's fine, he can do this," Jimmy brushed it off and turned back to Timmy, "So Turner, what do you think?"

Timmy looked at the others, then back at the filter, and finally back at Jimmy.

"Let's do it," he smiled confidently.


End file.
